


Favor

by boku_aka_45



Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Smut, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boku_aka_45/pseuds/boku_aka_45
Summary: "How does it feel not knowing what's going to happen to you? Hmm?" Atsumu asked as he gives Sakusa small kisses at the corner of his lips and chin. "Being restrained, not being able to do what you want to do...""This kind of thing...I can come to like it if you do a good job," Sakusa chuckled.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu!! <Smut> [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095212
Kudos: 60





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Light bondage: leash, leather cuffs, and sight restrained.

"Mhmm..."

As soon as the door to their shared apartment unlocked, Atsumu's lips were captured by Sakusa's. The latter pushed his tongue in and kissed the blonde hungrily against the closed door.

"Mnn...Omi-kun..wait..." Atsumu gasped out in between the kiss. But it seems like Sakusa didn't hear anything at all.

For Sakusa Kiyoomi to lose control like this, Atsumu can only speculate 2 reasons which are either because Sakusa is pent up after 2 weeks of refraining from touching each other, or he's simply drunk. Either way, Atsumu is determined to make things go his way this time.

They both engaged in a hot and messy french kiss on their doorstep. One of Sakusa's hands held Atsumu's head in place as though he is going to devour him through the kiss. The other hand, it slid to Atsumu's tie and gently pulled it down, loosening the neck. His lips slid down to suck on Atsumu's Adam apple, bringing out a soft moan from the latter.

"Omi...Kiyoomi...mnh...wait, listen..." Atsumu said as he put in little effort to struggle.

"Hmm? Wait? Why??" Sakusa mumbled in reply as he continued to leave marks on Atsumu's neck.

"I-I want to l-lead...this time," Atsumu managed out. The moment those words left his lips, the ticklish feelings on his neck disappeared. Instead, he found two pairs of intense hungry black eyes staring at him.

"Oh? You do remember what happened last time when you tried to lead right?" Sakusa smirked as he leaned his forehead against the blonde, their nose grazing each other. The last event was not what Atsumu imagined would happen as he tried to erase the embarrassing memory from his head.

"Can yer shut up about that Omi-kun? I will surely have it my way...this time," Atsumu gave him a play full glare as he grabbed Sakusa's tie and dragged him to their bedroom. Normally, this type of action is not something that Sakusa would obediently follow. but, for today, he somehow felt too excited to even bother keeping up his proud wall.

Atsumu wasted no time as he pushed Sakusa onto their bed as soon as they entered their bedroom. His hands worked their way on Sakusa's belt as his mouth sucked on the latter's collarbones. Just as he pulled away to admire his work, he heard a chuckle. 

"No, no, continue what you doing," Sakusa eyes showed laughter as he told Atsumu to continue. Annoyed by the look in his eyes, Atsumu masked his displeasure with a sly smile as he pulled down Sakusa's pants. And as expected, he felt a hot bulge underneath the other's underwear.

"Hmm..." Atsumu hummed and bend down to kiss it, his left hand replacing his lips afterward to rub against it. "It's hot," he stated with a grin. 

"You are r-really taking your time," Sakusa winced.

"Of course," Atsumu replied straddled Sakusa, grinding on the bulge as his hands moved up the other's shirt. The shirt's buttons were slowly loosened as Atsumu bend down and kissed his way up to the chest, leaving light bite marks along the way. Seeing the tie lying in the way, he untied it from Sakusa's neck and used it to cover the latter's eyes loosely. 

"Be a good boy and stay still," Atsumu whispered, his hot breath gave Sakusa a shudder. He then went straight to the drawer as soon as he got off and took out a pair of red leather cuffs and leash. These babies have been hiding in his drawer since three weeks ago.

As for Sakusa who sat still on the bed, enduring the pain, pushed down his urge to take off the damn time from his eyes. However, before he even gets the time to consider, he felt a cool sensation around his wrist that is accompanied by the sound of chains clinking against each other. 

"What--" he jolted in surprise when that same sensation wrapped around his neck. Is this really how Atsumu going to do this?

"Beautiful~" Atsumu chuckled as he looks at the beauty in front of him. 

"Hey, Atsumu, this is not funny," Sakusa frowned. Having his wrists bound is not something he would imagine during sex. He swore, the moment he got out of these, Atsumu's going to get it.

"Of course, this was not meant to be funny, hehe," Atsumu laughed as he prowled over, his hands giving light strokes over Sakusa's toned body. His attention then went straight to the Sakusa's covered dick. With a single move, he pulled down Sakusa's underwear. Sakusa's dick sprang up as soon as nothing covering it. Atsumu gave a small smile and gently rubbed the soaking tip as he stared at Sakusa'a's flushed face.  
  


"How does it feel not knowing what's going to happen to you? Hmm?" Atsumu asked as he gives Sakusa small kisses at the corner of his lips and chin. "Being restrained, not being able to do what you want to do..."

"This kind of thing...I can come to like it if you do a good job," Sakusa chuckled, body feeling hot. With this kind of answer, Atsumu can do nothing but smiled. Without any words, he left the room. 

"Atsumu??" Sakusa called out as the room suddenly goes quiet. After getting no response, he tried to move his wrist, but the leather cuffs Atsumu bought seem to be one of the better quality ones--it just won't budge. After letting out a sigh, he leaned back and winced. His dick hasn't been taken care of yet. Two minutes later (it seems) he heard footsteps walking back into their room.

As for Atsumu, he popped the ice cube he got from the fridge into his mouth after he settled back into his previous place. Sakusa felt the warmth of the person above him and opened his mouth to speak but was shut down by an unexpected kiss. As they kissed, the water dripping down from the melting ice cube in Atsumu's mouth trickled down Sakusa's chin, making him twitch at the coldness. 

"Mhnn..." they moaned as their tongue intertwined. Even after Atsumu broke away from the kiss, Sakusa still felt the urge to kiss more. However, his urge was never satisfied as the next victim of Atsumu's torture was his dick.

"Hey...we should cool this down, shouldn't we?" Atsumu said teasingly as he lightly squeezed Sakusa's hot and hard junior. A moment later, he lowered his head and started deep throating it. With the coldness from the leftover ice cube in Atsumu's mouth, Sakusa trembled slightly at each stroke of Atsumu's tongue. The temperature, however, started to get warmer and warmer, forcing out moans from Sakusa's lips as he was close to releasing his load. Sensing Sakusa's trembles, Atsumu sped up his pace. Hot white liquid soon filled his mouth and slipped down his throat. The tie covering Sakusa's eyes loosened even more as it fell sideways, revealing his left eye. With his sense of sight restored, Sakusa watched Atsumu as he spits out his (Sakusa's) cum onto his palm. When Atsumu met his eye, the other revealed a teasing smirk as he leaned forward on his knees and used the cum to loosen and lube himself up.  
  


"Atsumu, untie me. Now," Sakusa demanded as his heart started to beat faster by the second.

"What's the point of...mnh..untying you when you'll just push me down?...a-ahh..." Atsumu moaned as he asked. 

"You know you won't get away with this..." Sakusa said in a low voice, his eyes getting dark. This is too much torture. If his tie didn't slip, he would've missed this rare sight.

"You were the one who told me to continue what I'm doing before, so here..I...am..." Atsumu gritted as he finished prepping. He aligned himself above Sakusa's dick and slowly lowered himself until all of him was inside. Atsumu placed his head on Sakusa's shoulder as he tried to adapt to the size.

"You are still...so big..ugh..." he grunted, earning a forced laugh from Sakusa who tried his best not to wince. Atsumu's too tight. After a few seconds of calming down, Atsumu started to move.

"Heh...seeing you this docile is...good, hehe," Atsumu grinned as he held the leash tightly while he bounced. With one hand on the leash and another on Sakusa's chest, Atsumu started to move more vigorously. Being deep inside Atsumu, Sakusa closed his eyes as he tossed his head back in pleasure. Both of their moans, accompanied by squelching sounds and the sound of skin slapping against each other, echoed through their bedroom. It didn't take long for both of them to cum. When they were both close to their climax, Atsumu had bit down on Sakusa's shoulder as his hands grasped his dick and started to give himself a handjob as he bounced up and down. After both of them calmed down from the previous orgasm, Atsumu met Sakusa's lustful eyes. 

"Untie me," Sakusa commanded coldly as his breath started to quicken. With the expression shown and the command in the tone, Atsumu gulped as he got up slowly and reached for the keys in the opened drawer. The moment his hands were unbound, Sakusa flipped Atsumu over and topped him.

"I think I gave you enough time to play. It's my turn now," Sakusa said as he pinned both of Atsumu's hands in one tight grip. 

"W-wait--AHH!" Atsumu exclaimed in surprise as his butt was forced into once again. "Hgnnh..."

"Hahh..hahh...mn" Sakusa moaned as he thrusts in speedily. He bent down to kiss the moaning Atsumu and proceed with his pounding. 

"A-ah waits, s-slow--I'm com...ing!" Atsumu wailed. Just as he felt like he was going to orgasm, Sakusa gripped Atsumu's dick and whispered into his ear.

"You're not allowed to. Not until I'm done with you."


	2. 2

"You're not allowed to. Not until I'm done with you." Sakusa growled and gave a deep thrust.

"Aghh...ahh-ah, Omi—Kiyoomi—idiot hah stop!" Atsumu gasped as his back arched. Atsumu's eyes blurred with tears as his body was rocked back and forth relentlessly.

"Omi l-let me co...me..." he begged as his freed hands tried to take Sakusa's grip off his dick. The amount of pre-cum pouring out is crazy. 

"...sure..." Sakusa hummed after a split second of thought. His movement became more urgent as he too was close to climaxing. With one final thrust, Sakusa came, spilling inside Atsumu. As for the latter, as soon as his dick was relieved of the grip, it spurted out a white-hot liquid that had been accumulated from the moment it was blocked.

Atsumu's body twitched from the pleasure as he laid there, gasping for air. Sakusa, slightly panting, gazed down at the person underneath him. He leaned down and captured the other's lips for a short kiss. 

"More," Sakusa muttered as he licked his dried lips. He hoisted Atsumu up and flipped him over, baring his back. Sakusa's hands caressed the full ass and slightly squeezed them, earning a mewl from Atsumu. He spread Atsumu's butt and pressed his dick against the hole, instantly alerted the exhausted setter.

"Y-Yah! Omi that's enou--" Atsumu sucked in a breath, his hands gripped the bedsheets tightly as he felt his ass being invaded once again. Without even sparing a second for Atsumu to register, Sakusa started thrusting as he laid on top of his boyfriend with his face buried into Atsumu's neck.

"Enough? What do you mean, Atsumu? Your hole easily took me in just now and is clamping hard. What do you mean by 'enough'? Hmm, baby?" Sakusa mumbled as he licked and lightly bit Atsumu's neck and shoulder. To emphasize what he said, he slowed down his thrusting as he slowly, painstakingly pulled out (not completely) and slowly pushed back in.

"You see, baby? See how easy I fuck you?" Sakusa grinned as he grabbed Atsumu's waist and hoisted it a little bit higher. Atsumu buried his face into a pillow that he managed to grab, burying his moans. Seeing his action, Sakusa grabbed Atsumu's hair and yanked it, forcing Atsumu to raise his head from the pillow. 

"What are you doing? Moan louder for me...," Sakusa demanded seductively and bit down on Atsumu's neck, earning a surprised cry from the latter.

"A-ack--haah..." Atsumu's mouth gaped open as his eyes rolled upwards. He never got a chance to recover from the bite as Sakusa started to move his hand and pinched one of Atsumu's nipples, giving him more stimulation.

"Ugh..ahh..Omi..Kiyoomi..ngh...p-please...no--a-ah--m-more..." Atsumu moaned as Sakusa kept up his speed. "I-I'm coming...Omi...Omiii...a-ah..." Atsumu moaned as his hands started to reach his throbbing member. But again, he was stopped. Being held back for the second time, Atsumu let out a whine as turned around slightly, glaring at Sakusa.

"Kiyoomi, s-stop," he hissed as tears welled up in his eyes. Seeing Atsumu being like this, Sakusa smirked and stopped his movement. Atsumu was slightly taken aback when Sakusa stopped. He was so close to releasing, this bastard dared to stop right at the moment.

"Bastard, what are you--a-ah!" Atsumu sucked in a breath when Sakusa started moving slowly. Extremely slow.

"Y-yah, pick up the pace..." Atsumu groaned as he squirmed, feeling uncomfortable as his dick was still hard and throbbing to the point where it hurts.

"Oh? Atsumu, didn't you tell me that it was enough? I already took pity and slowed down. See?" Sakusa grinned slyly as he spread Atsumu's butt, giving better access for himself. He wrapped one arm around Atsumu's bent waist and pulled him up, both of them now on the knees. His other hand grabbed Atsumu's face and forcibly turned the latter's face to the right, his lips lowered and entangled themselves with Atsumu's gaping lips as he embraced him close from the back.

"Mhnmm...Omi...mnhh..." Atsumu moaned throughout the kiss as Sakusa thrusts sensually. His thrusts sped up into rough motions and slowed down every time Atsumu was close to releasing, teasing him to the point where Atsumu almost lost himself.

"So good...mnh...Atsumu...Tsumu," Sakusa mumbled as his lips left Atsumu's mouth and went to suck on Atsumu's nape. He slid in two fingers inside Atsumu's gaping mouth, gripping his tongue. Atsumu gripped onto Sakusa's arms, his nails dug into the skin, leaving red marks as the movement behind him started getting faster gradually. As Sakusa himself was finally unable to control himself and go slow, he started to thrust faster and deeper, this time without stopping. Atsumu let out several loud moans as he threw his head back.

"Omi..Omi..come--aa-ah com..ing..hahh..." With a couple of deep thrusts, Sakusa released inside Atsumu as he embraced him tightly, his teeth clamped onto Atsumu's shoulder. He felt the latter twitched and trembled underneath him, releasing short whimpers as the strong grip on his arms didn't slacken. He took a peek at Atsumu and realized nothing was coming out of Atsumu's dick.

"Tsumu...did you just...dry orgasm?" He said in an amused tone. It seems like he did. Sakusa chuckled as he let go of Atsumu, to which the other immediately dropped down onto the bed, gasping as he tried to get his mind together. With a slight caress on Atsumu's butt, Sakusa pulled out. The moment he did, the cum that was accumulated after three rounds started to flow out, dripping onto the sheets.

"We should get you clean up," Sakusa stated as he mercilessly hoisted Atsumu up again and half carried half dragged Atsumu to their conjoined bathroom. Once they reached the shower, Sakusa didn't hesitate to turn on the shower, icy cold water drenching the both of them. Atsumu glared at the raven head as he cursed him.

"Shameless. Fucked and made a mess out of me and still treat me like this," Atsumu seethed as he shivered slightly.

"You were the one who started everything. Be glad I'm even cleaning you," Sakusa smirked.

"I can clean myself, thank you ve--mnn" Atsumu was cut short as Sakusa slipped in two fingers into Atsumu's ass, scraping out the excess cum that still remained inside. His fingers' movement made Atsumu's knees weak as he leaned forward onto Sakusa for support.

"What was that?" Sakusa chuckled as he continued his work. Atsumu withstands the action for another minute or two until his knees buckled when Sakusa finished his cleaning. Sakusa stared at him in amusement. An embarrassed Miya Atsumu is hard to come by. Sakusa would never admit out loud but right now,

"How cute. How come your stamina decreased when you played against Hinata every day?"

"Oh shut yer mouth, Omi Omi."

______________


End file.
